Demons of Ohara: An A-Z RobinxOC Story
by William Sloan
Summary: Robin may have the epithet 'Demon Child', but who's to say she's the only one? Rated T for now, might get bumped up to M later. Reviews, Follows, and Favorites appreciated. Ideas will be considered.
1. A is for Alone

**A is for Alone**

Nico Robin wasn't one for being alone. Or rather, she didn't like to be alone. She despites it to the point that if the term had a physical body, she'd break it like she broke Spandam.

It all started back when she was 8, when the World Government destroyed her home island Ohara, essentially dragging both her good name, Blake's good name, and the entire island's good name through the mud. She and Blake each spent 20 years on the run from the world, being called demons, freaks, and the likes. They each went their own way.

Robin quickly awoke in the crowsnest of the Thousand Sunny, her breaths being quick and ragged. She almost felt like crying.

"Hey, you okay?"

Robin quickly turned to see her husband, Nico D. Blake, who also volunteered for night watch with Robin. He had a slightly worried, almost childlike worried, look on his face. His brown eyes easily showed it.

"Let me guess." Blake said. "That same dream again?"

"I didn't mean to wake you." Robin said, hiking the blanket up. The current user of the Flower-Flower Fruit wasn't wrong, though. She did have that same dream. She dreamt about that fateful night when Ohara fell, but instead of what fate had given her, Blake didn't survive, The Straw Hats lost in Alabasta and she ultimately died under the sandy kingdom, the name of Ohara finally snuffed out.

"Hey." Robin turned to Blake, only to receive a perfectly timed kiss to the lips. "You know I wouldn't leave you, right?"

"Right." Robin nodded. She turned to grab the teapot Sanji had brought up, only for it to be empty. "Oh dear."

"I'll go and get some more." Blake got up and walked to the door, teapot in one of his copied arms. He opened the door and sprouted many more arms, leading to the Sunny's kitchen. " **Cien Fleur: Delphinium.** And now, **Ojos Fleur.** " As Blake opened the kitchen doors he conjured up a few of his eyes in the kitchen, just to make sure he didn't accidentally almost burn down the Sunny's kitchen again. After setting the kettle down on the stovetop, he let the water boil, added the extra tea leaves (Robin had been known to like a stronger tea for night watches), and he slowly put the kettle in the little holder Sanji likes to use and brought it back up, being careful where his hands were grabbing. After getting some cups, Blake poured his wife her cup. "Here."

"Thank you." Robin took a sip from her cup, taking a moment to savor the flavor. "It's wonderful."

"Well, I'm no Sanji, but I kinda know my way around a kitchen." Blake rubbed the back of his neck. It wasn't wrong either. While Sanji was normally the only one who would cook, Blake would, on the occasion, try his hand at making dinner. The results would vary from being best thing that they had eaten in their lives, even coming from Sanji, or it would end up being a complete and udder failure.

"Yes, I guess that's correct." Robin agreed. She noticed Blake was barely able to keep his eyes open. Smiling slightly, she brought her arms together. " **Cuatro Fleur.** " Sprouting two separate p pairs of arms, Robin pulled her blanket over the two of them using two arms, while using the other two to reel Blake in, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I love you." Blake muttered before sleep finally grabbed him.

Robin kissed Blake's forehead as she stroked his hair. "I love you too."

Needless to say that they stayed like that until the sun came up.

* * *

 **So, I've been into One Piece for a little while now, and I've always had little stories floating in my head, but I could never bring myself to write one, mostly because of the fact that if I had wanted to write one, I wouldn't've known where to start, and I also had a bid sense of dread for when I would have reached the Dressrosa Arc, since that tackles a lot in the storyline, and that arc is SO FREAKING LONG!**

 **Coupled with the fact that I've had a soft spot for Robin as a whole. Her character, hre backstory, and most importantly, her Devil Fruit. So I had figured to satisfy my want to make a One Piece story, I would do this. An A-Z alphabet story.**

 **How this will work is that I'll pick a word that start with a letter of the alphabet, A in this case, pick a word that starts with A, and make a small drabble out of it. And what better "A" word to use than 'Alone'?**

 **Thanks for reading, Please don't forget to Rate, Review, Favorite, and I'll have the next one up soon!**


	2. B is for Birthday

**B is for Birthday**

Despite the month being February, the New World allowed for sun and rays. And that was essential for one special day. February 6th.

The preparations were a pain. Blake had to ask the entire crew to leave the aquarium bar empty a few days prior to get everything set up. Then, since the crew were a reasonable distance from the next island, he had to get Nami to approve a Coup de Burst, if not the Sunny's new cola engine. Begrudgingly, the navigator agreed for the cola engine.

Then came the problem of what to do when they get to the island. Thankfully, said island had a small department store, but that came with the problem of keeping Robin away from Blake. Unsurprisingly, Sanji volunteered for that mission. Once docked, Blake leapt over the railing to the ground beneath, and made haste to the closest store.

After getting the necessities, the wrapping paper, gifts, etc., the next part was finding a spot on the ship where Robin wouldn't think to normally be, which wasn't a _**very**_ difficult challenge, but it still proved to be difficult. Ultimately, Blake decided to use Chopper's office to stash his buys, which ultimately made Chopper want to help as well, deciding to spend some Berry on a reference book for Robin.

Of course, with Chopper wanting to help came everyone else's support. Brook offered to keep an eye on the birthday girl, even if he didn't have any eyes, which left Blake a little wary, given Brook's mental stability. Of course, that also meant keeping Robin from finding Brook's body while in his soul form, which he left up to Usopp. Franky decided to put together a small confetti cannon for the party, wanting to make Robin's party the most 'super' one she ever had.

While difficult, Blake had Nami take Luffy and Zoro, begrudgingly, to go and find some casablancas. He had to twist Zoro's arm to get him to go, yet surprisingly didn't need to for Luffy. He wasn't sure how, but...somehow it worked.

Blake volunteered for the night watch, since he needed the time to prepare. After Robin turned in at around 11, Blake had to make his way to the bar.

"Time to make some magic." Blake smirked. With that said, he got to work.

Blake managed to get a good majority of the food prepared, and thankfully since Sanji and Brook woke up an hour ahead of Robin, they helped get the rest of the food prepared and to get set up.

"Thanks for this." Blake said, getting the table in the bar set. "It Robin's birthday, so I want this to go well."

"Oh, it's no trouble." Brook dismissed. "Right, Sanji?"

"If it makes Robin happy, I don't care what lengths need to be taken." Sanji declared. Blake sighed. At least he wasn't swooning over his wife.

"Okay, I told Franky to tell everyone that the aquarium bar's closed for today for repairing." Blake said. "And Sanji, you'll keep the perishables hidden in the fridge and I'll signal you to send down the food via the dumbwaiter."

"And you didn't tell Luffy, right?" Sanji asked, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Are you kidding me?" Blake sarcastically asked. "He can't keep a secret to save his life."

* * *

After Robin woke up, everyone still wanted to celebrate Robin's birthday. Luffy, per captain's orders, told Robin that she had to stay in the women's room until the crew had everything set up, and no spying either. Apparently that was how it went for Luffy's village, no matter how much, or little, the birthday person slept the night before. At least Sanji made her a pot of tea while she waited.

"Excuse me, Sanji?" Robin asked. "Have you seen Blake this morning?"

"No, I haven't." Sanji lied. He kinda had to, considering that he had helped with Blake's plan earlier.

Robin's face slightly fell as she heard the news. "Oh. I see." She kinda figured that Blake would be at her side throughout the day, being husband and wife after all. "If you do see him, let me know, okay?"

Sanji smiled. "Of course." He left the room, leaving Robin to her own devices.

"ROBIN!" Luffy screamed from the kitchen. "WE'RE READY!"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL, DAMNIT!" Nami yelled, followed by the familiar sound of her fist to Luffy's head. Robin couldn't help but to giggle.

' _Never a dull moment, I suppose._ '

Robin made her way to the kitchen, where she was bombarded with a pretty interesting setup. A small banner was hung on the wall, with a small bookshelf with some of her gifts were wrapped, obviously all of them were books about something. A quick scan of the shelf only revealed eight other gifts, and the room was missing a Straw Hat.

"Has anyone seen Blake?" Robin asked.

The others, minus Sanji and Brook, looked at each other with looks of curiosity. They would've thought that the other Demon Child would have been here, but they haven't seen him since they turned in last night.

Their looks were all Robin needed, but from the looks of things, they really wanted Robin's party to go on, so she went with it. The food was amazing, courtesy of Sanji, who got Robin a cookbook. Franky got to use his confetti cannon when Robin entered, and Brook sang Robin a song of the West Blue. Nami bought Robin some clothes from the last island they were on, leaving Usopp to regale Robin with one of his 'stories' and Luffy...well Luffy...didn't really have anything planned. If anything, Robin could justify that Luffy's gift to Robin was the party as a whole, but something left off. It just didn't feel the same without having her other half there.

Of course the party was going off without a hitch, but as soon as the food was gone and the gifts were opened, Robin left to find Blake. Naturally, the first place she checked was the mens bedroom, which didn't turn up any leads. She tried the library next, only to find her other comfort; books.

After a couple of hours, checking the Soldier Dock System channels, the crow's nest, and even the bathroom, she couldn't find him anywhere on the ship. Actually, now that she took time to think about it, Blake wasn't really with her these past few days.

* * *

By the time the evening rolled, Blake had put the finishing touches on his gift. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he got up. "Finally." He quietly snuck out of the supposedly closed bar, making sure no one heard him. "Now, to find-" He was cut off when he was thrown into the air, only to crash hard into the Sunny's grassy lawn. By the time he opened his eyes, he saw Robin standing over him, an angry stare clearly shown on her face.

"So, I take it you're not happy with me?" Blake asked.

"Now, what would give you that idea?" Robin sarcastically said.

"A lot would." Blake got up and brushed himself off. "Actually, I was about to try and find you." He grabbed Robin's hand and guided her to the kitchen.

"What exactly are you trying to pull?" Robin demanded, trying to stand her ground.

"Cover your eyes." Blake said.

"Not without an answer." Robin stood her ground.

"You'll get your answer when you cover your eyes." Blake said. Robin relented and covered her eyes. Blake gently guided her around to the aquarium bar. "Okay. You can take your hand off."

Robin took her hand away and immediately her eyes widen when she saw what Blake did. The entire aquarium bar was stunning, with little casablancas's hanging in from the ceiling alongside the black and purple streamers. Little clay ponegylphs were scattered throughout, and from the one that Robin picked up, actually has words written on them on the ancient language.

' _Under the rage of fire and smoke, one story ended. Yet from the ashes, another began._ '

' _A wise man once said that it's never a crime to exist. I believe that it's never a crime to love._ '

' _Some may claim that living's a privilege, but it's always right._ '

Robin stared at the small poneglyph in awe. Blake actually took the time, not to mention the cost all of this had to be (though money was never an issue for him), to make this as memorable as he could. He went all out for the woman he loved, as any man would.

Eventfully she gave in and she smiled, wrapping her hands around Blake, "You didn't have to do this. I was perfectly content with spending today with you."

"I know." Blake said, smiling at her words. "Hang on." Blake pulled out a Baby Transponder Snail and called someone. "'K Sanji, we're ready."

"Understood." The snail clicked off as Blake walked over to the dumbwaiter. Suddenly, it made sense why Sanji said that he hadn't seen Blake, not to mention he seemed a little squirrely earlier.

Blake pulled out a small cake out of the dumbwaiter, already cut up and ready to serve, with a candle in it. Blake pulled out a match, struck it and lit the candle. "Well, blow out the candle."

Robin stared at the tiny flame. Blake was really pulling out every possible stop to make this memorable. She smiled as she snuffed the life out of the candle.

"So?" Blake asked, much to Robin's inquiry. "Did your make your wish?"

"It already came true." Robin answered as she pulled Blake in for a passionate kiss.

"Happy Birthday, Robin."

* * *

 **So, in the last chapter I had someone ask me how both Blake and Robin could use the Flower-Flower Fruit. The truth is, they can't. Blake's Devil Fruit is actually the Copy-Copy Fruit, which was used in a One Piece play back in 2012, I think? Since it wasn't used in any filler arcs or movies, it's the perfect Devil Fruit to use.**

 **I actually had a problem coming up with a 'B' word for this chapter. Actually, this chapter was originally going to focus on the fact that Robin shared her birthday with her mother, with Blake trying to help her through the day.**

 **I've got a nice plan for the 'C' chapter, so keep an eye out for it!**


	3. C is for Copy

**C is for Copy**

 _From Nico Robin's personal notes_

 _The Copy-Copy Fruit is one of the many Paramecia Devil Fruits I've encountered in my life, and is actually one of the first ones I've seen up close. The powers this Devil Fruit bestows are self-explanatory, as it allows the user to copy another Devil Fruit user's ability, though there are limitations to this power._

 _For starters, the current user of the Copy-Copy Fruit, my husband Nico D. Blake, has stated himself that he cannot copy the abilities of a Logia Fruit, as it requires solid contact to copy the ability. He also told me that while he can copy the abilities of Zoan Devil Fruits, he chooses not to. Through some prodding, he confided that he's unsure about the transformation aspect of the Devil Fruit. His theory is that the user of a Zoan Devil Fruit becomes acclimated to their powers after eating their Devil Fruit, thus not feeling any pain or discomfort while transforming._

 _While he can copy other Paramecia Devil Fruits, the one (so far) that he hasn't been able to copy was the Revive-Revive Fruit. For what reason eludes both of us, but we believe that since Blake didn't eat the Revive-Revive Fruit, so his death, wouldn't activate its effects. Blake has also discovered that he can only copy the power of one Devil Fruit user at a time, and that trying to copy another Devil Fruit power will override the other power._

 _After the two years we spent training, Blake has managed to increase the power of the Copy-Copy Fruit. While he was only able to copy one power at a time in the past, he now has the power to copy two Devil Fruits at the same time and, because of his mastery of Armament Haki, is now capable of copying Logia Devil Fruit powers, albeit for a short amount of time._

 _Through the use of his Devil Fruit, he can utilize hundreds, perhaps thousands, of different potential combination. Though I believe that the real fun will be discovering them all._

* * *

 **So, I figured since not a lot of people would even know about the Copy-Copy Fruit, I'd dedicate the 'C' Chapter to the Copy-Copy Fruit, in order to shed some light on it. I also took the liberty of changing a few things, like the amount of concentration needed and how it could be stopped by making the user sneeze. I found that to be a stupid handicap.**

 **So, any ideas for the next Chapter? I'll take anything, so please leave a Review, and don't forget to Rate and Favorite.**


	4. D is for Devil Fruits

**D is for Devil Fruits**

It was a peaceful day on the Thousand Sunny, or rather as peaceful it gets with the Straw Hat Pirates. Luffy and Chopper were busying on the swingset, Zoro was busying training, Franky and Usopp were busy tinkering with something on the grass, while Brook was busy trying to perfect his 45 degrees, much to Nami's annoyance. Sanji was currently making snacks for Nami, Robin, and Blake (at Robin's request), the latter two were currently reading.

"Hey, Blake!" Chopper yelled out, grabbing the Copy-Copy Fruit user's attention. "Ooh, what's that?"

"It's a Devil Fruit Encyclopedia." Blake said, closing the book to show off the cover. "I bought on the last island we were on."

"So, you're reading about Devil Fruits?" Chopper's eyes were filled with wonder, "Ooh~, I wonder what it says about mine?"

"Well, let me see." Blake droned on, flipping through the pages. "Ah. Here we are, the Human-Human Fruit." Blake cleared his throat before he started. "' _The Human-Human Fruit is one of the more stranger Zoan Fruits in existence. Unlike its brethren, the Human-Human Fruit only bestows its power to animals, such as dogs or bulls.'_ "

"Or reindeer." Chopper added.

"' _It seems that if a human were to eat this particular Devil Fruit, all they would gain from it would **be the inability to swim, and a weakness to Seastone-based items.'_ " Blake finished. "Huh, well that was less morbid than I thought it would be."

"Well, it works enough for me." Chopper mused.

"True, but you'll got your Rumble Ball." Blake said, a small smirk across his face. "And a 100 Berry bounty."

"Shut it." Chopper warned. At that moment, Luffy and Usopp walked up.

"Is that a Devil Fruit Encyclopedia?" Usopp wondered.

"Ooh!" Luffy was getting antsy. "Look mine up! Look mine up!"

"Yeah, sure." Blake went flipping through the pages. " _The Gum-Gum Fruit. Despite the way it sounds, the Gum-Gum Fruit is a Paramecia Class Devil Fruit the gives the user a rubber-like body, capable of stretching any part of their body. The user is also immune to blunt-force trauma ranging from close-quarters combat to cannonballs. The Gum-Gum Fruit's natural ability to negate blunt-force trauma can be negated, but the ability to stretch still remains, making it one of the most versatile Devil Fruits within the Paramecia Class, even granting the user an immunity to the Rumble-Rumble Fruit."_

"The Rumble-Rumble Fruit?" Luffy seemed puzzled.

"That was the Devil Fruit Enel ate." Nami said, which didn't seem to help Luffy. "That guy on Skypiea? He called himself 'God'?" She got infuriated when Luffy still didn't remember. "God, you're hopeless?"

"Hey. Nami?" Blake asked. "I was wondering, if by _any_ chance you could have eaten _any_ Devil Fruit, which one would it be?"

"I wouldn't." Nami responded.

"Wouldn't what?" Sanji asked, holding a platter with three parfaits. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Sanji." Blake said, handing Robin one of the parfaits. "Actually, Sanji, if you could have eaten any Devil Fruit, which one would it be?"

"The Perv-Perv Fruit." Zoro joked, much to Sanji's blatant hatred.

"For your information, Moss Head, I'd pick the Clear-Clear Fruit, just to use it to kick your ass!" Sanji got into Zoro's face.

"Oh, yeah!" Zoro challenged, "I'd use the Dice-Dice Fruit and rip you apart with my bare hands!" Zoro growled. As Zoro went to slash Sanji with his sword, Sanji deflected the kick away, inadvertently knocking Robin's parfait out of her hands and onto the Sunny's deck, spilling out everywhere.

Zoro and Sanji were at each other's throats, only stopping when they felt something grabbing them by the hair. Before either of them could say a word, Blake rammed their heads together with enough force, that he probably would have split their heads open if they weren't so durable, but it instead left them at the fury of a Demon Child.

* * *

 **I know this is a cop out for a multitude of reasons, but I honestly, for the life of me, couldn't figure out how to write this chapter. I tried a multitude of other words, including Dreams and Destiny, but I couldn't get very far into either of them.**

 **Also, the main reason because I didn't add Brook's Revive-Revive Fruit here was because there was so many other Fruits I listed and mentioned, even including Enel's Rumble-Rumble Fruit. However, if you do want to know more, I would suggest finding MasterQwertster's story called 'He Can Play Anything', since there is a Chapter that could gives a much more detailed description that I ever could.**

 **Sorry for the lack of RobinxOC in this chapter, but I'll keep working on it for the next Chapter.**

 **ALSO, PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS FOR MY STORIES! I ACTUALLY WANT TO GET YOUR OPINIONS FOR CHAPTER IDEAS! Also don't forget to Rate, Follow, and Favorite.**


	5. E is for Events (Modern AU)

**So before I begin, I want to say 'thank you' for the single review I got from the last chapter. I didn't even think of using 'Dragon' for the D chapter, but I will say this: If I do decide to do another alphabet story, that will be the chapter**

 **E is for Event**

 **Note: This is a Modern AU, mostly because I couldn't think of much with the current universe. There may or may not be any other AU, fair forewarning.**

* * *

"It's said to awaken once every thousand years. It knows the devastating move Draco Meteor. IT'S… one foot tall." The voice on the commercial revealed the small creature, and Blake nearly blew his top off in joy. Thankfully, he resorted to pulling Robin close, screaming shouts of joy into her shoulder. The 16-year old couldn't help but crack a smile at her lover's excited craze. He was a Pokemon fan for as long as she could remember, proabably even longer than the rest of their friends. Luffy and Usopp were good fans of the games, but Luffy wasn't the most careful with the systems and with training his Pokemon, unlike Usopp, who actually managed a few vicories over Blake in the past. Franky, admittedly, wasn't a fan, like Nami, Sanji and Zoro, but there were a few Pokemon that caught his attention in terms of design. Robin didn't know much, but she vividly remembered the small Spritomb plush that Blake had scrambled to find for Robin a few Christmases ago, and she still had in her room, sitting on a shelf. Of course, from her lack of Pokemon knowledge, unlike her boyfriend's extensive research and knowledge, she got him a rather generic choice with a used copy of Explorers of Sky she bought from their local GameStop. Blake loved both her and the game to death, getting Shinx from the little test at the start, naming it after himself, and choosing a Vulpix, obviously naming Robin.

"Get Jirachi at GameStop!" The voice said, once again pulling Blake's attention back to the TV screen. "Bring in your Nintendo DS system, alongside your Pokemon Diamond, Pearl, or Pokemon Platinum Version for a free distribution. And, if you buy the new Pokemon Heartgold or Soulsliver version, you can transfer Jirachi to either, and discover a new Pokewalker surprise!" The commercial quickly showed the foot-tall mythical Pokemon using Wish before using Draco Meteor on a poor Sentret. "Get it now only at Gamestop: Power to the players. Rated E for Everyone." Robin silently moved her eyes to see Blake's rapid giddy movements as he was barely failing to keep his excitement in.

After a few hours of watching Blake play a new save file of Explorers of Sky, this time with a Snorlax named Gupper, a Meganium named Casa, after Robin's favorite flower, a Mamoswine named Nip, and a Leafeon named Chopper, after Blake's pet terrier, eventually clearing a 'Mystery Dungeon' named Zero Isle North, Robin got her bag and whatnot together.

"I better be leaving soon." Robin said, grabbing her bag and her phone off of Blake's charger. She leaned in and gave Blake a peck on the lips.

"Same time tomorrow?" Blake asked.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Robin smiled back. She closed the door and walked down her lover's yard to her car, the cold February wind chilling Robin. She started it up, and as she was letting the car to warm before she left, she pulled her phone out and dialed a phone number.

"Hello." Robin greeted her father on the phone. "I would like to ask for a favor for tomorrow…"

* * *

The school day was almost over as the clock in Blake's homeroom hit about to hit 3. In a short 30 minutes, the bell would ring, signaling the end of the school day. Like clockwork, the after school announcements began. More often than not, Blake just ignored these types of things, focusing more on sketching certain Pokemon, his current try of a Dusknoir was proving to be a challenge. There wasn't really a lot happening at this time of year, mostly just reminders for any sports for after school, mostly basketball, hockey, and wrestling…

A sudden tap on his shoulder yanked him away from his drawing, his pencil still above the paper, saving him from ruining his Dusknoir.

"You were called down to the office." Usopp said, which brought a small sense of confusion to Blake.

He normally wasn't called to the office unless either his father was coming to pick him up, but that wasn't for another day or so. Blake grabbed his bag and walked the distance to the office, where Ms. Kalifa was sitting at her desk. Hesitantly, Blake walked up to the counter where Ms. Kalifa noticed him. Without saying a word, she gave Blake a slip of paper, which had ' _Do NOT ride the bus home._ ' option checked.

* * *

After the final bell rang for the day, Blake was sitting in the common area playing in the Sinnoh Underground of Pokemon Pearl Version. He had entered the Hall of Fame 20 separate times, and he didn't have much less to do. As he was chipping away at the pixelated dirt and stone, Robin walked up and got his attention.

"Hey, what's up?" Blake asked, closing his DS, and tucking it in his bag.

"Did you miss the bus again?" Robin asked, arcing an eyebrow.

"No, actually." Blake said. "Apparently, I was told not to get on and that someone was picking me up."

"I see." Robin checked the clock on the wall, the time reading almost 4. "You've been here for almost 30 minutes?" She walked towards the student parking lot, and motioned Blake to follow.

"You're my ride?" Blake asked in shock, not trying to be mean, but he didn't expect it either.

"Yes, now let's go." Blake followed the directions and followed Blake out to her car, hoping in the passenger's seat. The car was already warm, hinting that Robin left the car running for a while. Robin drove the car out of the parking lot, but instead of taking their usual left to get Blake home, Robin turned right heading into town.

"Uh, Robin?" Blake said questioningly. "What's going on?"

"You'll see when we get there." Was all Robin said. After a good 20 minutes or so, Robin eventually stopped the car in a parking lot. Blake looked out the window, and his eyes slowly lit up as their final destination was a Gamestop.

"Robin…" Blake was losing his words. He thought he was going to have to beg his mother to drive him out to get it. "Why?"

Robin smiled at her lover. "Well, you did want the Jirachi, right?" She opened her side door and exited the vehicle. Blake immediately bolted out of the car and made a beeline for Robin, scooping her up for a big hug.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Blake practically screamed out before giving Robin a big smooch on the forehead. He and Robin made there way inside and Blake made a light dash for the counter, as Robin scoured her way through the games inside. She was admittedly a gamer, but she mostly stuck to the mystery genre, more notably the Professor Layton series. She did see a few Pokemon plushes, the usual Pikachu and Starter Pokemon, but she did spot an Elekid and Dragonite plush, as well as a few Mario series plushes. She noticed Blake was still at the counter, and he was actually buying something. She noted that the attendant behind the counter slid a game case, the kind one would originally buy a game in, to Blake. He paid the necessary amount and walked over to Robin.

"Did you what you came for?" Robin asked.

"In more ways than one." Blake answered, as he gave Robin the bow he just bought. Robin had a surprised look, which didn't come too often for the tall lass. She opened the box and noticed a small Nintendo DS cartridge was sitting in the center of the box, and it read 'POKEMON PLATINUM'. Robin's shocked expression grew more quizzical, causing Blake to elaborate. "I know you didn't really play the games, but I saw how you looked when you watched me play Pearl Version, and I thought that maybe I could teach you how to play. Of course, the big problem was to figure out if I should have gotten you Diamond or Platinum, but I figured that there might be certain Pokemon that you might find easier to get if you played Platinum, and I know that you like ghosts and since Giratina is a Ghost-type-" He got cut off by Robin's warm embrace.

"I love it, Blake." Robin sincerely said, "I really do. How did you get the money for this?"

Blake grew silence before smiling himself. "I was going winter jobs for other people. You know, shoveling snow and what not." That actually explains how Blake ended up with that awful cold. "I was saving it up, and even then, with this Jirachi event, I figured it was the best time to get it."

Robin chuckled. "That sounds like you all right."

Blake gave Robin another hug before he took out his DS. "Come on. Let's get your game started while we're here. We might be able to get you your own Jirachi."

Robin's smile grew. "I'd love that."

* * *

 **So, actually this Jirachi event actually did happen back when I was younger, but sadly I didn't get the Jirachi because neither the attendance at the GameStop I went too nor I knew how to do the event, but I think I ended up getting a pre-owned Platinum version instead. I would have done the Celebi event, but I couldn't find the commercial for it on YouTube and I couldn't remember what the commercial for it said other than "Guardian of the Ilex Forest".**

 **Also, while typing this up, I did think up what team Robin might use, other than the starter Pokemon. Since she has a weird habit of calling weird things 'cute', I figured that Robin might like Ghost-types, I can guess her team might be the following Pokemon: Her starter (I'm using Torterra for this), a Dusknoir, a Froslass, Rotom, Spiritomb, and Bastiodon, since she's playing Platinum, maybe Giratina. I figured that since she's into archaeology, she should have a Fossil Pokemon on her team.**

 **Don't be afraid to Follow, Favorite, Review, and leave what could be a chapter in the Reviews, I'll read em.**

 **Thank you for reading and to a happy 2019!**


	6. F is for Family

**So before I begin, I would just like to remind you to PLEASE give reviews and any other ideas. I want to hear other ideas, but I can't do that without reviews.**

 **A big shout out to the Guest who gave me the idea for this chapter. I was actually stumped on a theme for this chapter. Really, Thank You!**

* * *

 **F is for Family**

"Hey, Robin?" Blake asked. The couple were currently enduring another night watch, but they never minded since one would accompany the other. "There's something I need to ask you."

"What is it?" Robin sat down next to her husband, the book she was reading off to the side. Normally, she wouldn't worry about her husband's question, usually just a small wondering that he answers by himself in an hour or so, but this time he seemed to have a real genuine worry.

"Do you think…that I'll be a good father someday?"

That might have been one of, if not, the biggest worry of Blake's life, and he's usually a pretty lax and carefree guy. This actually had Robin worried for her husband. "Why would ask that?"

"I dunno." Blake said, coming his hands through his hair. "It's just something I worry about. You know, ever since we got married. I just wonder...what would...their life be like. Keep in mind that the World Government want our heads on a silver platter, mine more than you, and that other people would come after you because it's well known you read poneglyphs perfectly, and-"

He was cut off as Robin planted a passionate kiss on Blake's lips, the Copy-Copy Fruit user slowly taking it in as it happens. It was almost as if all of, if not most of, his worries, just melted away as Robin embraced Blake.

"I'll be fine. You seem to forget that we've been on the run for the past 20+ years." Robin reminded the 28-year old. "And, you seem to have forgot about what happened on Enies Lobby."

"How could I forget you screaming 'I want to live!' from the top of your lungs." Blake joked. "Your throat must have hurt for a while."

"So…" Robin said, getting Blake's undivided attention. "What exactly did you think about our child?"

"Well…" Blake droned. He really didn't think terribly hard on it, but he did have a few ideas. "Honestly, all I really thought about was the name of the kid if it's a girl."

"Let me guess. Robin?" Robin playfully guessed.

"Like I'd make it easy." Blake sniped. "You really want to know?"

"Well, now I do." Robin, fake wounded, said. And with that, a small smile formed on Blake's lips.

"Olvia." Blake said, "I figured that if we had a girl, we'd name her after your mother."

To say that Robin was speechless would be a severe understate. Her eyes were huge and her mouth was agape amd she could swear that she lost her breath. After a moment, she could feel air returning to her lungs, her mind finally done swimming like a feeding frenzy.

"Robin?" Blake waved his hand in front of his wife's face, trying to get a reaction from her for the last 5 minutes. "You okay?"

His answer came in the form of Robin lunging at Blake and a small cry coming from the Flower-Flower Fruit user. After a good few minutes, Robin pulled away, a big smile on her face, and tears racing down as well.

"I love it." Robin wept. She pulled Blake in again.

"I'm glad you do." Blake whispered.

* * *

 **I will admit, I've been fumbling with this chapter, with my original plan being a small expert of the Flower-Flower Fruit, before switching to 'Fate', since most people (I'm assuming) with the middle initial 'D', seem to be firm believers in Fate, before the Guest I mentioned at the top gave me the idea for 'Family'. I might add onto this in later chapters, but I at least had to give their kid a name, so I went with something that would be memorable, deciding on Olvia, naming their child after Robin's late mother.**

 **Please don't forget to Rate and Review. PLEASE GIVE REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS!**


	7. G is for Gone (plus extra)

**So, it's been a while since I put up that poll for what to do for this chapter, and two choices have been tied. One is for a Modern AU, while the other is a canon event. I would like to keep the poll up longer, but I do want to continue, so I've come to a decision.**

 **Please Review, Favorite, and Follow. Your opinions do matter.**

* * *

 **G is for Gone**

 **(TAKES PLACE DURING THE POST-ENIES LOBBY ARC)**

He didn't think it was possible.

After everything that they went through, from shooting an island whale, to riding the Knock-Up Stream, to escaping G8 _and_ the World Government on Enies Lobby, Blake finally heard the ungodly sound of snapping wood. They really didn't have much of an option at that point.

After everyone loaded onto the Galley-La ship, the Straw Hats had to go through with it. With a torch in hand, Luffy had set Merry ablaze.

This hit Blake hard, not as hard as it did for Usopp, or rather Sniper King, but it hit hard nonetheless. That ship was when he and Robin were truly reunited after Robin got away from Baroque Works, and Merry saved the love of his life above all else.

Merry helped to keep the name of Ohara alive. He couldn't thank her enough.

Blake felt the sudden, yet soft touch of Robin's hand, as the tears began to fall. With a shift, he turned to see tiny tears beginning to well up. This was hitting Robin too, but thankfully on a smaller scale, since Blake had been a Straw Hat damn near the beginning and Robin only joined after Alabasta. Robin pulled Blake in as she gently stroked her lover's head. It broke Robin in a different way than losing a ship like Merry, because they promised that they would protect each other from anything.

And that's a promise that she won't break.

 **And for the surprise!**

* * *

 **G is for Games**

 **NOTE: MODERN AU**

Blake, despite being 28, was always one for playing any type of games, and what Robin loved about that was that he could do something like that _anywhere_ , be it at home or even at a library, or with anyone, to varying degrees, from fun to annoyance to varying degrees of anger.

He could keep Luffy's attention by listing off types of meat, with the winner being who could name the most kinds. He could turn Usopp's storytelling into a small enough game, keeping count of how many times he's heard certain lines. He would always play Pokemon with Chopper, either battling the 17-year old himself or playing a Multi Battle with Robin and Usopp as well, sometimes teaming up against his wife. Blake also toyed with Nami, just barely keeping a dollar out of her reach, or deploying the classic 'penny on the sidewalk trick', which at first angered Nami. Blake would even try to organize Robin's collection of books according to many different sets, from genre, to when they were published, from A-Z, so on and so forth. Blake even turns Zoro and Sanji's little bickering matches into a game, using the same rules as he would with Usopp. Franky and Blake would play Jenga on occasion, and Blake would try to see who was better at certain songs with Brook, with the much older man winning most of the time.

But what got Robin even more was how he was able to turn something like shopping or even going with Robin to the library into a game, with Blake making bets with himself over what books Robin would check out, or even seeing what Robin would buy, but what really got to the 30-year old was the game that Blake would try to see what Robin was thinking about. She usually kept her observations to herself, but Blake somehow had the knack of figuring it out.

She found it refreshing at times. Not a lot of other people really know what goes on in her head, but with Blake guessing, it makes her want to outsmart her husband.

All in all, Blake tries to be fun person to be around, yet at the same time he can make the recipient a better person in their own way.

For better or worse, of course.

* * *

 **So, I want to thank the two people who actually casted their votes on the poll. There are a few things I hate about these types of stories, and that's how short they can get, and it honestly makes me mad. So, in these types of instances, I chose to use two different words, in one chapter.**

 **Sorry if it seemed rushed. I really didn't know what to use and what to type. Ultimately, I typed what I typed, but I can assure you that the next Chapter will be better.**


	8. H is for Hiding

**H is for Hiding**

One thing that was a challenge on the Thousand Sunny was a nice wholesome game of Hide and Seek, mostly because of the many upon many different places one could hide. And which was a game currently being played by Blake and Robin.

Robin always figured the game to be juvenile growing up, focusing more of her time into either reading, avoiding the other kids on Ohara, or spending time with Blake after they met. Now, she figures it as a way to challenge herself, as Blake usually chose obscure locations aboard the Sunny, the most obscure being the time he hid in the bathroom of the Sunny, as he got chewed out big time by Nami after she found him hiding in there while she was taking a shower (though Blake was there before Nami came in).

A large difference in the ruleset, however, was that they couldn't use their Devil Fruit powers and had to actually find the other person, which came into discussion after too many easy victories by the pair, unless they're forfeiting, which was a rare event.

Another rule, implemented after the Straw Hats were reunited after their two years of training, was that Blake couldn't use his Observation Haki, much to his dismay. Reluctantly, he agreed.

"Robin~" Blake said. "Come out, come out, wherever you are~" He slowly made his way to Chopper's office, quickly opening the door. One of the first places Blake thought to check was underneath the bed, to no avail. He had already checked the kitchen prior and came up empty.

"You can't hide forever. We both know this." Blake called out as he entered the library. He didn't think to check here first, mainly because he thought that Robin could have done better than to hide in the one place that would be checked eventually.

When the Copying Human walked into the Sunny's library, he did a quick survey of the room, but he couldn't help but feel like he was missing something. He slowly tiptoed his way through the room, trying to be quiet in the instance that someone was in fact in there, though in retrospect that probably went out the window at that point.

By the time he made his way around the table, he couldn't help but notice something pink sticking out from underneath the table, only because of the shadow that was cast by a small flashlight.

"Robin?" Blake bent over and sure enough, a smile formed when he noticed Robin was fast asleep, book in her lap, and a flashlight by her foot. It was a classic move on Robin's part. He always remembered finding her in the Tree of Knowledge late at night back before the Buster Call in similar positions.

It almost pained Blake to have to move her from her sweet sleep, but he knew that she would feel sore later. Blake carefully navigated his way under the table, trying not to wake Robin up until he was close. Using his hand, Blake gently prodded. "Robin, you need to wake up."

Sure enough, Robin eventually stirred enough and she opened her eyes, noticing her husband. "Oh, I must have dozed off."

"Yeah, I think it's been at least an hour or two." Blake sheepishly said. He could feel Robin moving a little bit, getting more comfortable under the table. Without skipping a beat, Blake slipped his arm around Robin, leaving the Flower-Flower Fruit user with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **I swear, I'm still alive!**

 **Sorry about not updating in a while, but I do want to give a shout out to the Guest that gave me the 'H is for Home' idea, but I decided to go with this one, mainly because I was almost done with it when I got the idea.**


	9. I is for Ice Cream

**So, quick Shout out to 'crazyman90' for giving me the idea for this Chapter! Please Rate and Review, give ideas for future chapters, and please do spread this story around as much as possible. Thank You**.

 **I is for Ice Cream**

Contrary to popular belief, Robin was a big lover of ice cream. Mostly, a big part of that was because of Blake always wanting some at any island that sold the delicious treat. In terms of favorites, Robin, more often than not, chose to have a nice vanilla cone since 'vanilla goes well with coffee'. Indeed, the inner machinations of her mind were an enigma.

After Blake tried (and failed) to get a discount on his ice cream, the pair left and proceeded to walk back to the Sunny, enjoying the nice enough weather (which was a rarity of itself that can't be sold short in Paradise, much less the New World). "How you thought you could try and get a discount is something I don't understand." Robin shook her head.

"Nami's able to do it, so I figured I could too." Blake reasoned, "It's not my fault the woman can get anything she wants."

"Ah." Robin wasn't sure what idea was circling through her husband's head, but she had no room to talk. She doesn't deny that her mind does have the tendency to wander, and yes there were times that she has had some form of weirdness swimming in her mind, but she, unlike Blake, tends to keep those kinds of thoughts to herself, which she does surprisingly well.

"Wanna hear a random fact about ice cream?" Blake asked. Robin hummed at the thought. "Okay, why not."

"Chocolate ice cream was invented before vanilla." Blake said, which threw Robin for a small loop. "Hmm." Robin simply said. In reality, she didn't want to be outdone by Blake, so she was using the excuse of their new surroundings to her advantage. Her eyes quickly, and subtly, caught a small child with a waffle cone. "Did you know that the waffle cone was invented by accident?"

That made Blake look at his wife with a look of skepticism. "Really?" He didn't sound too convinced.

"Nico D. Blake, would I ever lie to you?" Robin feigned hurt, holding a hand over her heart in clear exaggeration.

"Never." Blake teased back, which earned him a slap on the arm. The two Oharaians walked back to the Sunny in peaceful quiet until Blake spoke up. "You wanna hear one last fact?" He asked. As Robin nodded, Blake whispered into her ear. Whatever was said made Brook put down his dish of ice cream and pushed it away.

 **Just a quick fun fact: Everything that is written here is in fact truth. Just type in facts about ice cream. If you want to know what the last fact was, DM me and I'll happily tell you. In all actuality, I deeply apologize for leaving this unfinished for an entire year. Time just got away from me. So next chapter is the 'J' Chapter, and I've got very few ideas. Any thoughts about this?**


End file.
